Not applicable to this invention.
This invention is not related to any federally sponsored research or development.
This invention relates to tracking power supplies, and more particularly to frequency modulated power supplies for multiple track audio applications.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved power supply for multiple track audio applications.
According to the invention, a power supply for converting line AC electrical power to varying voltage DC electrical power to power audio amplification and transduction circuitry, the audio amplification and transduction circuit having a plurality of input channels, each channel including an audio signal having an amplitude, includes a connector, for connecting the power supply to a source of line AC power. The power supply further includes a first converter device, electrically coupled to the connector, for converting the line AC power to DC power and a switching circuit, electrically coupled to the first converter device, for converting the DC power from the first converter device to AC power. The switching circuit is controllable so that the AC power from the switching device has a variable frequency. A power converter circuit, electrically coupled to the first converter device, has an input voltage and an output voltage, wherein a ratio of the input voltage to the output voltage is responsive to the variable frequency. A tracking device tracks the amplitudes of the plurality of channels as a function of time. The power supply further includes a device for determining the highest absolute value of the amplitudes of the plurality of input channels as a function of time and a frequency modulator for controlling the switching circuit to control the ratio of input voltage to output voltage so that the power supply provides sufficient power to amplify the audio signal in the track corresponding to the highest absolute value of the amplitudes.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for controlling the output voltage of the output of a power supply for providing power to an audio amplification and transduction system having a plurality of channels, each of the channels transmitting an audio signal having an amplitude, includes the steps of monitoring the amplitudes of the audio signals in the plurality of channels as a function of time; determining, as a function of time, the maximum of the amplitudes; obtaining AC line electrical power; converting the electrical power to DC electrical power; converting the DC electrical power to AC electrical power having a variable frequency, wherein the variable frequency is responsive to the maximum of the amplitudes; converting the AC electrical power to AC electrical power having a variable voltage in a manner such that the reduced voltage is responsive to the variable frequency; and converting the variable voltage AC power to DC electrical power having a corresponding variable voltage.
Other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, which refers to the following drawing in which: